List of That Other Story characters
The following is a listing of all the at least somewhat-important characters in TOS, Due to the fact that TOS is currently unreleased, data on this page is currently scarce; This will be rectified later along with the possibility of other page content changes (this is a page for an unreleased story after all) it is also highly recommended that you read TOS Ark 0 in it's entierty before reading any of the contest of this page (Note: Caricters are sorted by the 1st Act they had any sort of real impotence in regardless what act they 1st apered in unless they have yet to have an important role as of yet) Act 0 Other Ark Characters Zo the Zoroark [See main page] ? the Pidgey He is Mr. X's little brother 20 times removed. He is self centered and spoiled and usually operates a robot body of which he controls from inside the head. He fell in love with Zo and became her boyfriend only to get dumped and had Mr. X's exploding Ninja army kidnap her new boyfriend. After the story he is digested by Zo's awesome Stomach and dies... everyone forgets about him afterwards Wail "Wade" the Wailord A Wailord and high ranking member of the Short Island Base PRT, he was sent to discover Mr. X's plans but ended up meeting the awesome Zo along the way, fell in love with her, and became her new (and current) boyfriend, he was later kidnapped and hung up side down in the story passing the time by singing the lyrics to rock music he knows and for a brief moment considering taking off his humanizing ring and crushing ? (The Pidgy) below him, but deciding not to because he couldn't reach his ring and because he felt it would be to brutish a thing to do, his personalty is pretty mild most of the time, but he does occasionally have brutish thoughts which he tries to suppress because guys in relationships shouldn't be brutish Mr. X (Not to be confused with Mr. XYZ or the Mr. X from the main continuity) He is 1 of 3 clones of the great and all powerful Mr. XYZ Mewtwo overlord of the pokextinction. He was killed by Zo the Zoroark after she ate his little brother 20 times removed. His death has sent ripples of shock thew the pokextinction organization. Lincoln the Beheeyem A vain and somewhat stuck-up Beheeyem who was the most popular pokeuman in the base. However after Zo the Zoroark came to the base his popularity quickly pumited to a ridicules low. Angry at the loss of his popularity he decided to take revenge against Zo by using a body swap rifle made using technology he stole from the pokextincon organization with the intent of stealing Zo's life. However due to Zo's power of epic awesomeness the body swap rifle ended up causing him to switch body's with Rick the Human. After getting his body back his soul was knocked back out of it turning him into a lost detached soal He has the power of "Epic Skillz" Rick the Human A teenaged human boy with a bad attitude toward life and 1 of the few people on the planet who knew next to nothing about Pokemon. After getting hit by a deflected body swap ray from Lincoln's body swap rifle he ends up trapped in Lincoln the Beheeyem's body before being attacked by Wail the Wailord. After Lincoln tracks him down and reverses the body swap who also erases his memory's of the past day. He accidently get's permanently body swapped with a nearby Llama before being found by Edward the Gabite who decides to keep him as a pet after naming him "Lama". The girl with WAY to many ribbons in her hair A former acquaintance of Rick the human to witch prior to the events of TOS 0-2 she had crush on. She is a staker in training and is known for wearing a reduless amount of ribbons in her hair. She is inadvertently responsible for trapping Rick's soal in the body of a Llama. Act1 Characters Act 1 Protagonist Not much is known about him at this time other then that he's a guy, he lives at the Short Island Base, He's the "main character" of the series, and... we really don't know much more then that besides that he seems to have some sort of a connection to a certain famous lucario Mr. XYZ He is the powerful Mewtwo overlord of the pokextinction. Not much info is known about him other then that he was NOT happy upon hearing that his favorite clone was killed. "Lama" the Llama An innocent llama who was hit by a body swap ray and ended up swapping body's with Rick the Human. The llama was later chased by an enraged human with a ton of ribbons in her hair before eventually escaping to a nice grassy feald were it could grase in place with a bunch of other llamas. He was later found by by it's new body's parent's who after some nonsensical human sounds had him locked up in a padded room. The body's original occupant meanwhile is stuck as the unwilling mascot of a deranged Gabite's bully gang in an underground base full of strange monsters (Pokemon) with super powers. Edward the Gabite An X-mimber of the Short Island Base PRT and leader of the "L.A.M.E. Gang" who was kicked out "quit" after finding a Llama (witch he named "Lama") who he brought to the base as a pet after a mission. He has since decided to make the mascot his gang. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Joke Canon